My Halloween with Moira
by opheliafrump
Summary: AHS S1 oneshot. Kat is a new ghost in the Murder House and she is madly in love with Moira. This is her first Halloween with Moira. What would they do?


"Who the hell would lock their basement door?" Violet yelled at the lock. Since my death, Nate had sold the house to some cranky old man who was paranoid about everything. It was also partly because he was convinced that ghosts came out from the basement at night. He was right.

She threw the paperclip on the floor and gave up on lock picking. Violet asked, "We are ghosts! Can't we just teleport our way out of the house?"

"No, we can choose to be invisible, but teleport is never an option. Besides, on Halloween, we become more human," Moira said.

"We can only get out once a year. I don't want to lose it to a lock," Violet complained.

"Let me have a try," I kissed Moira's cheek and let go of her hand. Since my death, I was always with Moira. Our passionate love did not get any colder than the day we met. I could not imagine a day without her.

I picked up the paperclip and started picking the lock. Five seconds later, the door was open. Violet looked at me with surprise, "How did you do it?"

"I spent six years living in foster care. This is just basic knowledge," I rolled my shoulder, "So, what is everyone's plan tonight? I have my whole day planned with Moira."

"We are getting a year worth of clothes and baby supplies for little Charles and then going trick-or-treating tonight," Vivien said, "Violet, you want to go with us?"

"I don't have any plan," She replied.

"Violet, I want to spend a day with you," Tate grabbed her arm and said.

Violet reluctantly rejected. "Sweetie, Halloween only comes once a year. Just say yes. I know you want to go with him." Violet shook her head shyly and walked out with Tate.

"Let's go," I held Moira's hand and we walked to the backyard. I lifted up a cloth and there were two mopeds, "Ever ride one of these?"

"No. Where did you get this?" Moira asked in surprise.

"I received these last week when you were cleaning the house," I smiled, "I might be dead, but I still have my credit card and unlimited fundings from my off-shore bank account."

"It's super easy to ride one. Let's get started, I have seven things planned for today!"

First, we went to the Sunshine Diner, a local café next to the old apartment building I was living when my mother was still alive. We enjoyed their Pacific Bennies. Moira told me she loved their breakfast when she was living there.

Then we rode to beach and spent an hour looking at the sea. There were kids with costume running around. "Do you want a kid someday?" Moira asked.

"We already have two, Troy and Bryan," I said, "Don't you realize I have been home schooling them. They don't even walk around with bloody faces anymore."

The third things we did was walking and enjoying the view of a Japanese garden. Moira seemed to love their green tea drinking virtual.

After that, we went to Japadog booth on the street. This eight-buck Japanese styled hotdog might not be the best food in town, but this was a luxury I couldn't afford before I got the money from my dead rich father and when I was broke. Everyday, when I walked to my work, I walked past the food cart. I had always wanted to try, but couldn't bare the pain to see my wallet bled.

I brought Moira to go shopping in an expensive store. She tried on a dress and I tried on one too. She looked great in green. She looked at the price tag and wanted to take it off, but I bought it for her as a gift anyway. It wasn't my money after all. We needed the dress for our next thing.

Then we went dinner at a really fancy restaurant. We ate some French stuff that we didn't even know the name.

Finally, we rode to a cemetery. What was Halloween about if we were not going to a cemetery?

"Okay, this is the seventh things we are doing tonight," I hugged her, "Visiting a cemetery."

"Why seven things?" Moira asked.

"I remember I read something from the news that to permanently delete a file on a hard drive, we must overwrite the data seven times. Your life was rough, so I figured we should to seven fun things today to remove your bad memories with the new ones," I opened the gate and led her in.

"How is visiting a cemetery a fun thing?" Moira asked.

"You'll see," I presented her the grave, "Stephanie O'Hara."

"Oh my," Moira covered her mouth.

"Kat, is that you?" A redheaded girl came out from behind the grave.

"Stephanie, I didn't expect to see you again!" I went and hugged my old best friend.

"You are not afraid of me? I am a ghost," She sounded surprised, "It has been, I don't know, twelve years?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I am dead too," I said it like I didn't care.

"Stephanie, there is someone I want you to meet," I brought her to Moira, "This is Moira O'Hara, your mother. By the way, she didn't abandon you. She was killed when you were two months old. She was killed in the same house I was killed, so we became friends. I will leave you two alone to catch up."

I walked away to my moped and left them alone for hours. When it was about sunrise, we rode back to our house.

"So, you didn't tell her I am dating her mother, right?" I asked as we carefully parked the car in the backyard and hid it under the cloth.

"No," Moira replied, "It will be weird."

"Agreed," I wrapped my arm around her, "Did you have fun?"

"Of course. You know, I never even had a day off when I was still alive. Thank you for everything," We held hands, "You want to get inside and have your award?"

"It's my pleasure to make you happy," I nodded and we went inside.

= The End =

* * *

Sorry the story is short and crappy... I was cramming homework, but I really want to post it on Halloween. If you have never read my older AHS story, check out World To Come.


End file.
